Zoe
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: Sequel to Captured. Mick and Miranda try to find an orphan girl her foster family, after finding her in a park at night. Along the way they decide to adopt the girl, only to find they don't know what they're in for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The two vampires sat together on the floor. Miranda lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. Mick sat beside her watching her breath in and out slowly. After a moment he got up and went into the kitchen. She watched him, upside down, pour them both glasses of blood. She smiled at him as he came back into the room and sat her glass on the table near her feet. She sat up and took a sip.

"How long do think this will last?" Miranda said, lying back down but looking out the window this time, as she always seemed to do when speaking of something she found important in anyway.

Mick looked down at her, a strange look of confusion on his face. "What will last?"

"This" Miranda said, not looking at him. "Our time together."

"Why should it end?" Mick asked.

Miranda sighed. "Everything ends"

"But us"

"We, as vampires, will not end but you really think that 100, 200 years from now you will not want someone new?" Miranda looked at him then. It obvious she had really been thinking on this. "I know I asked you to marry me like you did Coraline but…I was thinking that, when you married Coraline you had assumed it to be for a lifetime, not 100 lifetimes."

"What does it matter if it was one lifetime or 100, Miranda?" Mick leaned down and kissed her. "I love you and if we were to live 100 years together or 1000 years, it wouldn't change that fact"

Miranda smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Are you sure _you_ want to married to _me_?" Mick ran a hand around her neck.

Miranda felt something on her chest. She brushed it off and found it was a ring. She picked it up. The band was gold with a large diamond circled by four little rubies. She gasped, at how much it shined even in the minimal light of the apartment. Mick smiled as her head swung in his direction. He tried to look innocent but failed.

"You?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who else?" Mick asked, laughing at how silly the question was. Miranda smiled, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. It fit perfect; probably because Mick had measured her finger while she was asleep one night, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So is that your way of saying you really do love me?" Miranda asked, not taking her eyes off the ring.

"You could call it that." Mick leaned forward and pinned her back on the floor with kiss, as he sat his glass down on the table behind him with one hand.

* * *

Beth woke them in the middle of the day. Mick was the one who heard her knock and went to see. He opened the door,in black pajama bottoms and no shirt. She blinked a few time and then said, "I forgot you sleep during the day, when you're not working"

"Come in" Mick shut the door behind her as she went in past him.

"So, what happened? No one has talked to me since that day with Josef" Beth shook her head. "And that was a week ago."

Mick shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Beth. I completely forgot."

Beth nodded, smiling. "I had guessed as much but I was busy with work and didn't want to get in the way of all you vampires. How is Miranda, by the way?"

"I'm fine thank you" Miranda said, coming out of the bedroom, wrapping in a bathrobe. It was big, black and fuzzy, making Miranda's small figure appear larger than normal.

Beth looked at Miranda. "Hey! How's Aubrey?"

Miranda laughed. "We forgot to tell you what happened, didn't we?" Beth nodded and Miranda told her what happened, as Mick made coffee in the kitchen. "So, she's safe and sound in her little apartment."

Mick came in the room and handed them each a cup of coffee before he sat beside Miranda. "I think Josef has decided he's going to take good care of Aubrey and keep a close eye on her"

"You mean they're, like, dating?" Beth asked.

Miranda laughed. "Something like that" She took a sip. As she did her ring caught the light.

Beth looked surprised. "Are you two engaged?"

Miranda looked at her and then down at her ring. "Oh…yes"

"When did that happen?"

"The night we rescued her sister" Mick said, wrapping an arm around Miranda.

Beth smiled sweetly. "Congratulations"

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Josef asked, leaning back in Mick's client chair as he looked at Mick, who was sitting the behind his desk. "I mean, Mick, she's hot but come on!"

"I'm not marrying her because she's hot" Mick said, looking over at Josef with a look that said the idea was ludicrous.

Josef stood up and paced over to the window. Mick turned in his chair to keep him in sight. "Why? You two were perfectly happy dating, and now you're going and making it all official."

"A-what's wrong with making it official and B-you were there the night we decided this.Why are you so shocked?"

Josef sighed, loudly, turning to Mick, leaning across the window sill. "Nothing is wrong with making it official _if_ you are sure about things and_ if_ you're not going to **live** forever. And I'm shocked because when Miranda asked you that, I had assumed that you two would date; not actually get married. I mean what's the point of a vampire getting married?"

"What's the point of humans getting married?"

"To have a legal document that says they owe each other half of everything" Josef muttered.

"No, it's show others that they really love each other" Mick said, rolling his eyes. "I love her, Josef. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I have loved her for a long while. I came to grips with what happened between us and I've moved on. I want her to know that I love her."

"And you couldn't buy her a diamond ring like a normal person?"

"I did" Mick said. "It's really quite attractive; I'll have Miranda show you."

"It's an engagement ring, Mick" Josef said, pacing about the room. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't see why you're so against it"

"I-I don't want you to repeat what happened with Coraline"

"It's not the same thing" Mick said, standing up. "Miranda and I know what we are. We live the same way. There are no surprises that will ruin this."

Josef just shook his head. "I think you're rushing it, Mick"

* * *

**N/A: I had to set things. As for the "vampires are drinking coffee even though Mick said vampires don't eat or drink anything" thing: Mick put blood in the coffee. So it's coffee, vampire style. Not that I suggest that. Personally I prefer ****vanilla ****in my coffee. I hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Miranda walked leisurely down the street; it was just before sunset. She had gotten tired of waiting for Mick to get back from where ever he had gone off too, so she left a note for him and had gone for a walk. She wasn't scared of this area. She had grown up here, and besides that, she was one of the scariest things roaming these streets.

As she wandered aimlessly, she heard a child crying. She stopped and listened. Turning towards the sound, she rushed; trying to find whatever child was making the noise. As she ran across a street and into a park she saw against the fence, a small figure was huddled. As Miranda approached, she saw the figure was a little girl. The girl appeared to be shivering, even though the air wasn't really that cold.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The little girl had dark brown hair, very close to Mick's coloring, and bright blue eyes.

The little girl back away, as far as she could into the fence. "Go away"

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you" Miranda said, kneeling. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home" the girl said.

"Why?"

"Because my new mommy doesn't love me like my real mommy did"

"Where's your real mommy?" Miranda asked. She smiled at the little girl.

"She and Daddy died in a car crash last year" The girl looked on the verge of tears. "I lived with lots of families since then but none of them wanted to keep me. And the last one doesn't even love me at all."

Miranda frowned. "What's your name? How old are you?"

"Zoe Nicole Maddison" the girl said. "I am six years old, almost seven. My birthday is November 19th."

"I'm Miranda" Miranda said. "Where do you live, Zoe?"

"I don't know" Zoe said. "I just moved there."

"When did you run away?"

"Two days ago"

Miranda blinked. "Let me take you to get something to eat and we'll get this sorted out." Zoe nodded and got up. Miranda took Zoe's hand and they headed for the nearest McDonalds. As Zoe nibbled on her chicken nugget meal, Miranda made a call on her cell. "Hey, Mick."

"Miranda, I just got home, where are you?" He sounded unhappy. He must have just found her note.

"Come get me" she said, with a smile, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm at the McDonalds near the apartment. Oh, and I have a bit of a surprise. I don't know what you'll think." With that, she hung up.

Zoe was staring at her, as she sipped her orange pop. "Who was that?"

"My…fiancé, Mick St. John" Miranda said.

"What's a fiancé?" Zoe nibbled on a fry.

"A man engaged to be married"

"So, you're engaged to marry Mick?" Zoe offered Miranda fry, which Miranda took to make the girl happy.

"Yes" Miranda said.

Zoe nodded and went back to eating. "I have to go to the bathroom" she said, climbing out of their booth and running to the bathroom.

"Cute girl" an elderly couple, who were one table over from Miranda, said. Miranda smiled at them.

Just then the door opened and Mick came in. He looked a bit dark for the bright restaurant, with his dark jeans, dark gray shirt and black jacket. Miranda smiled at him and waved him over to the table. Mick nodded, walking over but he didn't sit. He was eyeing the happy meal sitting just as Zoe had left it across from Miranda. "Miranda...?"

"I have something to tell you" She pulled him down into the booth next to her by his coat sleeve, and whispered the whole story in his ear. As she finished and pulled away, Zoe rejoined them. She threw her coat into the corner of her bench. "Zoe, I'd like you to meet Mick St. John."

Zoe smiled, as Mick smiled slightly at her. "I'm Zoe."

"Hello, Zoe" Mick said, and after a short uncomfortable silence, he added, "I'm a private investigator. I help people find other's when they've gone missing." He paused then said, as the girl sipped her pop, "Miranda told me that you ran away from home."

"Are you going to make me go back?" Zoe set down her cup quickly and looked scared.

"We have to tell the police where you are" Mick said, "So your foster mother won't get worried."

"She won't care" Zoe muttered.

"We can't keep you forever, Zoe" Miranda said.

"Why not?" Zoe asked, on the verge of tears. "You love me more than she does; I know you do!" The tears came fast.

"Calm down" Miranda said, shoving Mick out of the booth. Mick sat back down as Miranda hugged Zoe, like a mother would her own little girl. Zoe started to cry on Miranda's shoulder as though she was being told they were going to leave her alone again. "I know you don't want to go back and we will try to help you find another family, who will love you."

Zoe looked up at Miranda. "Other people came to adopt me, why can't you?" Miranda blinked, glancing at Mick, who muttered something that sounded like, "Six year old reasoning."

Miranda took a breath before she said, "I can't. They won't let a single person adopt a child. They want you to have a mom and a dad."

Zoe looked at Mick then back Miranda. "But you said you were getting married."

Miranda sighed. "I know, but...they won't like it."

"Can't you try?" Zoe batted her eyes and pouted, at which Mick half laughed, half scoffed.

"We'll see" Miranda said, "Are you done?" Zoe nodded. "Then let's go." Zoe grabbed her toy, Miranda helped her with her coat, and Mick threw away the garbage. As they walked out, Zoe grabbed their hands.

* * *

**N/A I hope you are getting the title now. Zoe is some much fun. I love being able to play little kids! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is not what I expected when you said surprise" Mick said, in Miranda's ear, as she turned in the passenger seat to make sure Zoe was getting her seat belt done.

As Miranda turned back around, she patted Mick's arm. "I meant it as a joke"

"Yeah, well, that's exactly what Coraline said when she kidnapped Beth. 'I have a surprise for you'."

Miranda stroked his arm again, as he put the car in gear and pulled out. "I didn't mean it like that. I would never do that to you."

Mick looked at her as he pulled into traffic. "I know"

All the way to the police station the two vampires laughed at the little girl in the back, who kept laughing and poking at all the buildings as they past. Mick lifted Zoe out of the car and she ran around taking Miranda's hand as they went into the police station.

The sergeant at the desk asked how he could help and Miranda told him how she had found Zoe and that she fed her while waiting for Mick to come and bring them there. The sergeant called for the Lt. Davis. Mick smiled when he saw him. "Hello, Davis" he called.

"Oh, what are you here for St. John?"

Miranda stepped forward with a smile and indicated Zoe. She retold of how she had found her and then took her for food while she waited for Mick. The lieutenant listened, and then said, "I'm going to call and see if we can contact her social worker and her foster parents. St. John and…" He looked at Miranda.

"Miranda Masbeth" Miranda said, tempted to say, 'St. John' but stopped herself.

"Well, Miss Masbeth, please keep an eye on Zoe, while I make these calls" he said. Then he turned and walked back into his office. Zoe was leaning against Miranda's hip, obviously tired. Miranda picked her up and sat down, holding her gently as Zoe laid her head on Miranda's shoulder, twirling her hair around her fingers.

A few minutes later, Lt. Davis reappeared. "The foster parents were unreachable but the social worker, Danielle Pearson, said that she'll be here in the morning to take the girl." Mick nodded.

Miranda looked at Lt. Davis for a moment then asked, "May I speak with Miss. Pearson?"

Lt. Davis seemed to consider it then nodded and told her to follow him. Miranda did, handing the now sleeping Zoe to Mick, who followed. Lt. Davis called the number then once he had her on the line, handed the phone to Miranda.

Miranda took it as Lt. Davis watched her. Mick leaned against the wall, behind Miranda, holding Zoe gently. "Hello, Miss. Pearson?"

"Is this Miranda Masbeth" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes" Miranda said.

"Oh, I'm happy you called!" the woman said. "Yes, I'm Danielle Pearson. I am so glad you found Zoe."

"Yes, I'm glad no one else found her first. I just have a few questions."

"Fire away"

"How long ago did Zoe's parents pass?"

"Oh she told you? I'm surprised she won't normally speak of it. Uh…" Rustling of paper could be heard through the phone. "They died a year and a half ago in a car crash. Zoe was the only survivor."

"How many foster homes she been in?"

"Seven" the women said, after a pause. "Zoe just didn't fit in any of the homes. She had had many couples look into her but she won't open up and none of the families want a shut in for a little girl…you understand."

Miranda stared at the wall. "Miss. Pearson, how much paperwork would there be involved…if I were to adopt Zoe?" Mick and Lt. Davis turned to stare at her suddenly. "I know that it's sudden but Zoe is a wonderful girl and she's sweet. And I have a stable job and home. I'm getting married."

"Miss. Masbeth, I don't know that you understand what raising a child would call for. I don't want you to take her to find she's not always the way she is now. I bet you would make a wonderful mother but…you obvious don't have any experience and you could have child of your own with your husband. You don't _need_ to take Zoe."

"I am not taking her as a charity case, Miss. Pearson. I raised my sister, when my father lost custody of her. So I know what it's like to have a child. And as having children of my own, I'm afraid that is... impossible."

A long silence followed. "Shouldn't you talk this over with your Fiancé?" Pearson asked.

Miranda turned to look at Mick. "Mick?" She asked. Lt. Davis then understood who Miranda was engaged to. He was even more shocked then when she said she asked to adopt the girl. Mick looked at the girl, then Miranda. He nodded slowly. "He's fine with it" she said, into the phone.

"Are you sure about this Miss. Masbeth?" Pearson asked.

"Positive"

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow morning with the adoption paperwork"

"How long it will take?"

"It will be affective immediately but the finalization with be one year from the signing date"

"Thank you"

"No, thank you, Miss. Masbeth"

Miranda was about to hang when she suddenly asked, "Can I take her home tonight?"

Silence followed for a long moment. "Technically no, but I don't feel right leaving her at the police station overnight, so fine. I'll see you 10 am, tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am" Miranda said, as she hung up.

Mick looked at her. "Are you really okay with this?" Miranda asked.

"I don't have much choice" Mick joked, smiling at her. "It's pretty much a package deal now" Miranda laughed, almost hollowly.

Lt. Davis shook his head. "St. John, you went from bachelor to husband and father…good luck."

Mick smiled. "Thanks"

Miranda smacked him in the arm. "Miss. Pearson said that I may take Zoe home with me and that we should be back here at 10 am tomorrow."

Lt. Davis smiled. "Then I'll see you at 10 am tomorrow morning. Now leave, while I get to some real police work"

With that the three of them left the police station. "My apartment, I assume?" Mick said.

"We need to stop by mine first" Miranda said, "I need to pick some things up." Mick laid Zoe down in the back seat and clicked the seatbelt in around her. After a moment of watching the girl, he draped his coat over her sleeping form. Then, he climbed into the car. Miranda smiled, and leaned over to him, kissing his jaw.

"Are you _really_ okay with this?"

Mick smiled, turning to her. "A-Miranda, I love you and would do just about anything for you. B-I only have to live with her for 20 or so years if I really can't take it. It's not like its forever." Miranda laughed.

"That's one way of looking at it" she said.

Mick pulled up in front of Miranda's apartment. She ran up and about five minutes later she ran back down, with two suitcases. Mick raised an eyebrow and popped the trunk. As Miranda climbed in he said, "You stay at my apartment all the time and you don't bring suitcases, but now there is a kid and you have two."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "We are so going to have move up are plans, you know that?" Mick pulled back into traffic. "We need to get married, move all my stuff into your apartment, and buy Zoe all her things. Start buying food. Good thing I have a good job and a lot in savings."

Mick laughed. "You lucky I'm undead or I would have died of shock from all these sudden changes."

Miranda frowned, looking at him. "Is it really that bad?"

Mick looked at her, taking her hand in his. "Not as long as you don't try murdering people…" He realized how like Coraline's idea this really was. He pushed it from his mind. The idea may be the same but the situation was very different.

* * *

**N/A I know real adoptions don't work like this but for the purpose of my story this one is going to work like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Josef was in Mick's office again. This time it was when Mick had opted out of shopping with the girl's and headed back to his apartment. Josef had been waiting for him, at his desk. "So, where have you been?" he asked, clicking away at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Mick came around the desk to see Josef was playing solitaire. "I was with Miranda"

"Where?" Josef asked, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I hear that you were at the police station last night…with a human child" With this Josef looked Mick in the eyes. "Sound's a lot like Coraline to me…first marriage then a kid."

"Josef" Mick said, sitting down across from the desk. "It's not the same." He told the whole story. Including them signing paperwork that morning.

"What are you on crack, Mick?" Josef yelled. "You were a single guy with the hots for Beth not a month ago. And now suddenly you're marrying Miranda, Beth's forgotten, and you're adopting a kid. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to all of us? Most of all you? You are not going to have the same life anymore. All your money is going to go towards the girl. You won't be able to act the way you normally do. Your whole life is about to turn upside down and now it's too late to stop it."

Josef was too busy yelling to hear the door to apartment open and close. Miranda appeared in the doorway. The moment he saw her, Josef stopped. Mick turned. Miranda smiled bitterly. "Don't stop on my account" she whispered.

A little person pushed her way around Miranda into the room. "Mick" Zoe yelled, rushing to him. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, will you watch TV for a few minutes while we grown-ups talk?" Mick asked. Zoe nodded and ran out of the room. Miranda shut the door and turned back.

"Miranda, I-" Josef began before she stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"You, Josef, pushed Mick and I to get together" She said, deadly calm. "You got me the apartment close to him. You made the comments about how alike we were. You pushed us, a lot, Josef. And then you turn, and come here and tell him, that we're wrong. Explain that to me."

Josef sighed. He could tell she was mad. He could also tell that she was hurt, by her stance, she had her arms crossed and had backed herself into the corner by the door. That hurt was what got him. "I didn't mean that you two shouldn't be together…I meant that you, shouldn't rush into a thing like marriage"

"I'm old fashioned" Mick said. "When I was young, if you loved someone, you married them."

"And the girl-"

"Zoe" Mick and Miranda said, together.

"Yes, Zoe" Josef said, sighing. "I think this whole thing with her is crazy."

"I already told you my opinion on that Josef" Mick said. "And mine is the only one that matters."

"Yeah, but Mick! You're going from a single man to Mr. Brady"

"I am not" Mick snapped. "I love Miranda. I love Zoe. And I…I always wanted to be a husband and father some day. I'm just glad that I can still have that chance since I'm not exactly human anymore."

Miranda held herself. She was forcing herself not to cry at the pain and anger she felt towards Josef and the love she felt for Mick. "Josef, we have heard your opinion…we thank you for it. But we are going to do what we think is right."

"I still want you to be one of our witnesses at the wedding, Josef" Mick said, "If you can't do that. Or don't want to, then fine but…"

Josef worked his jaw for a moment. "Alright, we'll go back to the no interference policy with each others lives." He swallowed. "Yes, I will be a witness if you like."

Miranda smiled. "We would"

* * *

**N/A Short, sweet, and to the point. I love Josef...he's so...Josef!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Mick lifted Zoe up so she could knock on Beth's door. Miranda leaned against his shoulder, smiling at the grin on Zoe's face. Josef stood back against the wall across from Beth's apartment door.

After a moment the vampires could hear movement. Then the door opened, to a smiling Beth. "What?" she asked, looking between them all.

"We'd like you too meet Zoe" Mick said. Zoe waved.

"Hello, Zoe" Beth said. "What are you doing here?"

"Miranda and Mick are getting married and they want you to be a…" She stopped and turned to Mick. Mick whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, a witness."

Beth and Miranda laughed together. Mick smiled. Zoe looked at Beth. "Will you? Will you? Will you!?"

"Of course" Behind Beth appeared Josh. She was in a suit, as was usually for him, being that he was a DA.

Josh came closer, putting an arm on Beth's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Beth turned to him with a smile. "Miranda and Mick are getting married!"

Josh looked at the only adult women other than Beth and then to Mick. "Oh, Beth told me you were engaged. So, I guess congratulations are in order."

"We're headed to the office now, we wanted Beth to a witness" Miranda said, smiling shyly. Josh couldn't help smiling back, slightly.

Mick tried to hide a smirk and Josef scoffed. "You could come to if you'd like. I just wanted to get the paperwork done" Mick said.

"You won't have a big wedding?" Beth asked.

"No reason" Miranda said. "The only people we'd invite are right here"

Beth almost frowned but stopped herself. "Let me change…please come in." Josh and Beth parted to let the group past. Josef stopped beside Josh and shook his hand. "You are?" Josh asked.

"Josef" the vampire said. "I'm a close friend to Mick. And Miranda, really"

"So they've know each other a long time?" Josh led Josef in as Beth closed the door and rushed to her bedroom.

"Oh, yes" Josef said. Josh led them into the side room, away from everyone who was in the living room. "A very long time."

"Why so sudden?" Josh asked. "I mean, Beth never mentioned meeting Miranda before and now Mick and Miranda are getting married. And…it just seems a bit sudden."

Josef looked around the corner at the others and then back at Josh. "It is…kinda of. Miranda and Mick have known each other a long while. But they lost touch for a while. She had liked him, a lot. But he had denied any feelings towards her. She came back with her missing sister case, and called Mick. He found her sister and over the course of the case, he says, he found that he really did love her but was…afraid, I guess, to tell her." Josef paused. "Mick says he's old finished. He says that if you love someone you should marry them."

Josh was silent for a moment. "I had always though Mick was trying to take Beth."

Josef bit his tongue to not say that Mick nearly had taken her, until Miranda came back. "Yeah, they do have chemistry but for Mick, it's strictly friends and business…nothing else. He knows you two are together and wouldn't ever break that." Josh nodded.

Suddenly a small little girl came around the corner. "Uncle Josef?" she said.

Josef chuckled, rubbing his nose before turning to her. "Yes, deary?"

"Mick wants to know what trouble you're getting into" Zoe smiled.

Josef rolled. "Why can you call me 'Uncle' but not call Mick 'Dad' or 'Daddy' or something?"

Zoe thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. Josef shook his head. "Then tell Mick, I'm not in trouble. And he needs to worry about you and his wife…and to leave me alone." Zoe giggled and ran back around the corner. Josef turned back to Josh.

"Mick has a daughter?" Josh asked, shocked, since Beth hadn't mentioned her.

Josef just smiled and said, "Now he does." Then he left Josh alone in the kitchen.

Josef sat down in Beth's chair, near Miranda and Mick who sat on the couch. Zoe was pacing the room, looking at Pictures and odds an' ends. "What's this?" Zoe asked, about a vase.

"Decoration" Miranda called. "So what did you talk with Josh about?"

"Nothing important" Josef said, with a smile.

"Sure, I believe that" Miranda said, laughing.

Zoe snuck out of the room and into Beth's bedroom. Beth was in the bathroom, putting on her makeup. "Hello" she said. Zoe turned.

"Hello"

"So who are you?" Beth asked, watching her in the mirror.

"Zoe Nicole… St. John" she said, walking closer.

Beth turned quickly. "What?" She swallowed. "Who's your father?"

Zoe looked up at her. The girl seemed to ponder the question. "Mick" she finally said.

"How-How is that possible?" Beth knelt in front of the little girl.

Zoe looked at her. "My mom and dad died."

"How?"

"Car crash" Zoe whispered. "I don't like to talk about it."

Beth nodded, she got up and shut off the lights in her room, leading Zoe back to the others. Mick turned with a smile but it died. "Beth?"

Beth looked at him, suddenly, as if she hadn't expected him to be there. "Um…she told me…"

Miranda jumped up. "It's not…what it sounds like"

"You adopted her?" Beth asked. "Why?"

Miranda told the story. Beth ended up sitting next to Josh as the story ended. "She said her last name is St. Josh." Beth sighed. "It was weird to hear her say that."

"That explains the Uncle Josef stuff" Josh said.

"I know this all seems really sudden and strange but we really do know what we're doing" Miranda said, pulling Zoe up into her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A I don't really like where Chapter 5 ends, so you get two chapters. Aren't y'all lucky?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were filled with starting Zoe at school; moving Miranda into Mick's apartment; buying all Zoe's thing and setting up her room; removing all vampire things from the normal part of the house and storing them all in the master bedroom; and just trying to settle everyone into the new life.

Zoe still hadn't begun to refer to Mick and Miranda as Mom and Dad. But she had warmed right up to them. She had been staying on Mick's couch and had no idea that they were preparing a room just for her very own. It was going to be a surprise.

Mick sat behind his desk, in his office. He was a bit stressed and needed to relax. He leaned back in chair, with his eyes closed, just breathing. In his right hand was a glass of blood. He was so busy thinking about his breathing, he didn't open eyes till he felt Miranda press her lips to his. He responded, hugging her with one arm. "Hello" she said, pulling back.

"No, come back" Mick muttered, opening his eyes. He set the glass down and pulled her down into his lap. She shifted so she was straddling him. "That's better" Mick kissed the end of her nose. "You are so beautiful"

"You're on something" Miranda said, kissing his cheek.

Mick smiled, doing his wide-eyed thing, as she laughed at him. He kissed her lips, gently, pulling away before she could respond. "You know, this is a great stress relief"

Miranda shifted. Mick caught her waist, a low growl escaping his lips. Miranda smiled. "Oh that" She rolled her hips. Mick groaned slightly, before kissing her impatiently.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mick hissed as Miranda pulled back. Both vampires were looking at the door with a death look. Miranda got up, much to Mick's displeasure, and answered the door. He could hear a small voice say, "Is the office of Mick St. John, PI?"

Mick stood up and walked till he could be seen behind Miranda. The speaker was a young boy, no older than 13 years old. The boy looked at Mick with a mixture of fear and reverence. "We're doing a school project on what we want to do when we're older and I want to be a private investigator. I looked you up in the phone book, Mr. St. John and I just wanted to know if…If I could interview you…?"

Miranda chuckled, bringing the boy's attention back to her. His eyes landed on her chest, Mick couldn't help but notice, with a bit of disdain. Miranda waved the boy in and shut the door. She gave Mick a hug, kissing his cheek. She whispered, "Go get him, tiger" With a pat on his back, Miranda left, heading into the apartment. Mick stared after her, with a look that the boy couldn't interpret.

"If you're too busy, Mr. St. John" the boy said, "I can come back another time."

Mick sat down behind his desk. "It's fine" he said, indicating the chair across from him. The boy sat down and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "What's your name?" Mick asked, looking at him, as he rested his head on his hands.

"Dennis Conner" the boy said. "And you're Mick St. John."

"Yes" Mick said, "What do you want to know?"

"Who was that woman?" Dennis asked.

Mick snorted. "Miranda"

"Is she your secretary?"

"Private investigators don't have secretary's" Mick said. "Miranda's my wife"

"PI's can have wives?" Dennis wrote down something in his pad, and then looked at him.

"Why wouldn't they?" Mick asked, genuinely confused.

"When do you have time to be with your wife? I thought PI's are always working."

"Miranda usually helps me" Mick said, some what understanding, "That's the nice thing about being a PI, you don't have to be like a cop and keep people out of your business. Miranda can help out if she wants."

"Sweet" Dennis said, scribbling away. "How old are you?"

Mick smiled. "Thirty-Two" _And add about fifty or so years_ thought Mick.

"Did you do anything else before you became a PI?"

"I sang with a band" Mick chuckled at the memory.

"How many times have you been married?"

"Twice. My first wife died and Miranda is my second" He didn't feel the urge to tell the kid he had killed his first wife.

"Do you have any kids?"

"One, a little girl. She's going on seven" Mick didn't feel he had to tell that they had adopted her.

"Why did you become a private investigator?" Dennis wasn't even looking up anymore. He was just writing.

"I wanted to help people" _and make amends for what I am_ Mick added, silently

"Why didn't you become a cop?"

"Too many people to trip over to get anything done" _and too many people to see that I don't age_

"How long have you been doing this?"

_Since I became a vampire, _"A long time." Mick said.

Dennis glanced around the room. He saw a filing cabinet that said 1982 to 1985. "How many cases have you solved?"

"Hundreds" Mick said, "But that's not average" _Yeah, vampires can do things lot faster._

"Cool" Dennis said, looking back at Mick. "How much money do you make?"

"I'd prefer not answer" Mick said, smiling. He gestured to the office and his wardrobe. "But you can guess." Dennis scribbled in his notebook.

"Any special skills you need to be a PI?"

Mick snorted. "You need to have keen insight, see what others miss, and be willing to go the extra mile" _and having vampire senses, doesn't hurt._

"Alright" Dennis said. "Any advice?"

Mick thought for a moment. "Just be careful and use your head. You may think you have all the angles but you may find you're wrong." Dennis eagerly wrote it down.

"Thank you so much, Mr. St. John" Dennis said.

"Mick" Mick said, "Just call me Mick." Mick opened the door for the kid. "I hope the project goes well"

"Thanks, Mick" With that Dennis was gone. Mick sighed and shut the door.

"You're such a liar" Miranda said, from the doorway.

"What was I suppose to tell him?" Mick asked crossing over to her.

"What you told him" Miranda kissed him on the cheek.

"You think I should have told the kid it was a bad idea?"

Miranda kissed his jaw line. "No" Mick looked down at her. Without a word, they headed for the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Zoe came flying off the bus, ran into the building and pushed the elevator button. She had been riding the bus to the apartment everyday for the last month. Nothing had happened yet and she felt very confident. Since her seventh birthday was the next day she was feeling that she was almost grown up anyway.

As she waited, a sharp looking gentleman walked up and leaned against the wall beside the elevator button. "Are you lost, child?" he asked. He was dressed in a snappy black pin-stripped suit completed with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. His shoes were so shiny they resembled the rock obsidian. His hair was light blonde, slicked back in the way only a greasy man could manage. His eyes were dark grey like a stormy sky.

Zoe looked up at him. "No, sir" she said. Her dark hair was pulled into two braids, that Miranda had helped her with that morning. Her jumper was black with a pink undershirt. Her shoes were the same shade pink as her shirt. Her Bratz backpack was also pink, with purple accents. She shoved her hand into her pocket, clutching the cell phone Mick had showed her how to use.

"Where are you headed?" The man asked. The elevator opened and Zoe went in. The man followed her. Zoe stood on the far side of him. "What floor?" the man asked, trying to get her to respond.

Zoe pushed the button herself and then flattened herself against the back wall of the elevator. She pressed the '2' button on her phone and then held her finger over the send button, without even looking at her pocket.

"What's the matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?" He reached towards her.

"Don't touch me" she screamed. As she did the door opened. She ran under his arm. He grabbed for her but only got her backpack. She screamed. "Mick! Miranda!"

The man threw her bag and chased after her. She ran fast but he was faster. "MICK!" she screamed. She slammed into the apartment door. She banged her little fist against it. "Miranda! Somebody help me!" The door opened just as he grabbed her. Mick's fist made contact with the guys head, a split second later. Miranda scooped Zoe up and pulled her into the apartment, as Mick processed to beat the guy to a bloody pulp.

Miranda knelt down in front of Zoe. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"I'm fine" Zoe said, never happier to see Miranda. She hugged her tightly, which Miranda returned.

As they parted, Miranda said, "Go up to your room, okay, Zoe?" Zoe nodded and ran up the stairs. Miranda took a breath before going into the hall. Mick had the guy pinned to the wall by the throat.

"What were thinking, you bastard?" Mick growled. He was on verge of his vampire side but held it down. When he saw Miranda he asked, "Is she ok?"

Miranda nodded, unable to speak. "You can't do this here…" she finally whispered.

Mick dragged the guy into the apartment and into the office. Miranda stood there for a moment. Then she walked slowly down the hall, looking for blood. She didn't see or smell any, so she bent to grab Zoe's bag. She hugged it as she walked into the apartment.

Miranda set the bag on the counter then walked to the now closed office door. She could hear grunting. She took a breath and opened it. Mick stood, his hand on the guys shoulder, digging a finger into a wound that he had made. He looked at her. "Watch Zoe" Mick's voice was a deep growl.

"No, Mick" Miranda said, grabbing his hand and kicking to door shut. "I know you want to beat him but you can't…we need to call the police."

"Listen to your wench" the man said. Miranda side kicked him, cracking a rib. He cried out.

"Shut up" Miranda snapped. "I'm not doing this for you." She walked over to his desk phone and called the police. After a moment, she hung up. She looked at Mick. "I'll watch him, go see Zoe" Miranda could tell this whole incident had shaken him down to his core. Mick looked at the guy and then nodded. He left, shutting the door behind him.

Miranda pulled the guy off the ground and shoved him into a chair. He whimpered but didn't speak. She sat on the desk. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, so I know who to sue" the guy said.

Miranda put the heel of her high-heeled boot on his knee. He watched her second before she drove her heel in. He cried out. "Don't piss me off." She pushed harder. "Who are you?"

"Jason" the guy cried, grabbing at his knee.

She pulled her heel out. "Jason what?"

"Jason Mac" He leaned away from her.

Miranda crossed her legs, he watched her warily. "What were thinking? Why Zoe?"

Mac looked up at her face. "She doesn't look like you. A little like the guy but not like you. She's not yours."

"She's our adopted daughter" Miranda snapped, not quite knowing why she had bothered to tell him. "Why?"

"She's cute…tiny…defenseless" Mac got a faraway look. "I like them like that; so much easier. They can't hurt you like adults can."

Miranda lost it, flying at him. She probably would have killed him to if Mick hadn't appeared and pulled her off him. The police had arrived and they grabbed Mac, hand-cuffing him.

Mac cursed and began yelling swear words so fast they became incoherent, as the police pulled him from the room. Lt. Davis stepped forward as Mick held Miranda, fists and all, to his chest, as she still wiggled and sobbed. Mick looked an almost completely contrast to Miranda murderous rage. He appeared collected but it was obvious his emotions were on a short leash.

"How is Zoe?" Davis asked.

"She's fine" Mick whispered. "He didn't really get a hold of her. We're more upset then she is."

"Understandable so" Davis said. "I'm really glad you caught him, St. John. This guy has been taking kids for a few weeks now. He usually waits till the kid is right in front of the house, so the parents can see the kid get nabbed, but can't help. You're lucky." Mick nodded, as Davis turned to the others.

Within a few minutes everyone but Davis had left. He took their statements, spoke with Zoe and then left. Miranda was curled into a ball on the couch. Mick sat next to her head. Zoe was upstairs watching a movie. She was almost complete calm, and had no problem with watching movies all night. "I shouldn't have left you in that room with him." He brushed his fingers over her hair. "I didn't realize how upset you were. You seemed so calm and I wanted to kill him."

"It's not just that I hate him, Mick." Miranda rolled, facing the back of the couch. "My father was one of them. I told that I was emancipated. That's why. I was raped, Mick, by my own father"

* * *

**N/A Okay, I have never dealt with the police so I very well could have this whole scene wrong, but I really don't care. I mean I want it actuate but I like it the way it is. And Yes, this chapter is kind of a weird random chapter but it popped it to my head and it was a good way to lead into Miranda's confession and explanation. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

Mick froze. Every part of his body prickled unpleasantly, as the cold understanding ran through him. It explained so much. She had lived on her own for a few years when he had met her at nineteen. He knew she had been emancipated but he never thought to ask why. It also made sense why she had taken custody of her sister. He felt stupid for never asking why she had taken in her sister. Sexual abuse never crossed his mind as to why Aubrey had been taken away from their father.

Miranda shivered slightly, bring Mick's mind back to her in the present. "When I was six and my brother was ten, our mother died. She had cancer. After that everything in the family changed. My father started raping us. We didn't know what to do so we never said anything. At sixteen, my brother ran away. I waited for word from him, since he said he'd send for me as soon as he could. Then I found out he had died in a car crash.

"I couldn't take it anymore when I knew I had no way out. I went to the office at my school and told them what had been happening. They called the police. During the investigation they found questionable things but they never found any concrete evidence. So I was emancipated but he never got arrested." Miranda shuttered again. "Then I heard he had remarried. I tried to tell her what he did to me, but she claimed I was a liar trying to ruining my father's life. I waited. They had Aubrey. I couldn't stand it. When his new wife died a few years later I couldn't let him get Aubrey.

"I went to the court again. At first, I was sure the case was going to be thrown out but they did check into the situation and found concrete evidence that he had been with Aubrey…When I heard this I had burst into tears in the courtroom. The judge didn't tell me to get out, like I had expected, instead he just looked at my father a shook his head. The jury voted, hands down, guilty and I never saw him again. I was granted custody of Aubrey."

Mick looked down at her. She looked so small in his eyes suddenly. "Miranda, I'm so…sorry" He pulled her up, into his lap. She curled up, laying her head on his chest. She held her arms to her chest and let her feet hang over his leg. Mick wrapped her in his arms, proactively. "You're safe…and so is Zoe."

"If we hadn't open the door, Mick" Miranda whispered into his chest. "If we hadn't heard her"

"We would have, and the point is: we did" Mick squeezed her gently. "She's safe." Miranda nodded.

* * *

**N/A I know it is really really short but I will make it up to you with the next one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Mick felt he had to tell someone so he could get it off his chest. He chose his best friend.

"I don't think she told anyone" Josef said, sitting in a chair across from Mick, who was lying on the couch.

"So, she didn't tell you" Mick turned his head to look at Josef. "Never?"

Josef nearly laughed at him. "Why would she tell me if you were the one she loved the whole time? I was being used. You don't tell people you're using about things like that."

"Do you really not have problem with the fact that she used you?"

Josef really did laugh that time. "Mick, I've been used by far worse people. And I've used enough people to be able to live with it, if, every once in a while, someone uses me."

"So, you and Miranda have smoothed things over. No more hating each other?"

"I don't know about her" Josef said, leaning back in his chair. "But I'm fine."

The door to the apartment door opened and a very chatty little seven year old came rushing in followed by a chuckling female vampire. Zoe rushed into the living room and bounded onto Josef, tackling him with a hug. "What did you bring me, Uncle Josef?"

"What makes you think I brought you anything?" Josef asked, watching Miranda come around the couch and gently lay down on Mick. Josef couldn't help but think of her as a cat as she curled into a ball on Mick's torso.

Zoe's face fell. "You forgot? I called your phone and left a message."

"Oh, you mean for your birthday?" Josef said. "That's in your room." Zoe clambered off of Josef, rushed and kissed Mick's cheek before rushing upstairs. "Cute kid" Josef said, crossing his legs.

"What did you get her?" Miranda asked.

"A dress up set" Josef said. "Nothing really special. I just imported a lot of cute dresses in her size from different countries and then some jewelry from the best jewelers in the world." He smiled. "Like I said nothing"

"You spent a fortune, didn't you?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah" Josef said, as he got a huge smiled. "But I had fun doing it."

"Don't bother to try to understand" Mick said, wrapping arm around Miranda as he shifted sightly. "I've given up on him."

In the silence that followed a squeal of delight was heard from upstairs. Josef's smiled widened. Miranda rolled her eyes. "You're going to make it impossible to beat you"

Hurried footsteps were heard on the stairs. Zoe appeared in a blood red gown, with long puffy sleeves. She wore about fifty necklaces and bracelets, and a ring each finger. She also had a crown and a pair of shoes that matched the gown. "Oh, I forgot about the shoes" Josef said, as she came running to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said, hugging him, as tight as she could.

"You're very welcome"

"This is why you are the uncle and not the parent" Mick said, "You would spoil your kids rotten."

Zoe turned and ran back upstairs. "Yes, I would" Josef agreed, quite pleased with Zoe's reaction.

That evening was Zoe's party. She had gotten dressed up in her favorite dress from Josef and it matching shoes. She was sitting at her vanity when Miranda entered. "Do you want to do something with your hair?" Zoe nodded and Miranda went to work.

While they were upstairs, Mick and Josef worked downstairs getting things together. As Mick went to walk into the kitchen he heard a knock. He opened the door to Beth and Josh. "Hey" Beth said, holding up a gift. As they walked in the elevator opened, Aubrey came rushing.

"Wait don't shut me out" she said, as Mick was about to close the door. She shook the gift at him. "Watch it buster" Mick just chuckled and shut the door behind her. "So where is my sister and my new niece, anyway?"

"Upstairs" Mick said, helping everyone put their gifts on the table.

Aubrey and Beth both headed upstairs. Suddenly all the guys looked at each other. "Some how this just seems really funny" Josh said, as Josef handed him a glass.

"Yeah, we lost them all to a six year old" Josef said, sitting down in one of the chairs near the window.

"Seven," Mick corrected. He sat down, gesturing that Josh should do the same. "They could be a while."

Aubrey and Beth knocked on Zoe's bedroom door. Aubrey smiled, as Miranda and Zoe turned. Miranda rushed to her and hugged her. Beth smiled at Zoe, who half smiled in returned. Miranda hugged Beth then pulled back. "Oh, you don't all know each other." She pointed to each person in turn. "Beth, Aubrey and Zoe" Everyone laughed. Zoe got up and shook everyone's hands.

"Did you all bring me presents?" She asked, innocently, batting her eyes at Beth.

"Yes" Beth said. Zoe smiled brightly and ran to her vanity. She picked up her crown from Josef, and rushed it to Miranda. Miranda smiled, kneeling in front of the girl and helped put the jeweled crown in place.

"There" she said, kissing Zoe's forehead. Zoe hugged her tightly and ran down the stairs. Miranda stood. "I'm feeling really old"

"You are old" Aubrey said, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah" Miranda sighed. "But I never felt it"

"How is Mick taking being a father?" Beth asked.

Miranda sighed again. "Really well. Better than am I taking to being a mother and I am the one who came up with this idea."

"Motherhood is a big job" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but I did it once before" Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like I really need a nap."

"These last month was stressful enough" Beth said. "Then add…what happened yesterday…It would get to anybody."

Miranda bit her lip and nodded. Aubrey hugged her. "You're fine now and so is Zoe. We all are." Miranda nodded hastily again. Aubrey gave her one finally squeeze. "Come on, before they send someone for us." As they stared away, Aubrey asked, "Where did you get that outfit for her?"

"Josef" Miranda said, as they all walked down the stairs. "He's going to make her a real brat."

Josef looked up at her, as did the other three. Zoe was on Mick's lap. "Are you speaking of me?" Josef asked, leaning his head back to see them.

"Yes" Miranda said, walking over and wrapping her arms around Mick's neck. She leaned her cheek on his, and then turned her head to kiss his cheek. As she did she whispered, "I love you." As she pulled away, he caught her arms, pulling her back down. He turned his head, kissing her gently, and then whispering, "I love you too."

Zoe made a funny face, hopping down from Mick's lap, and wandering over to her pile of gift. Without even looking up, Miranda said, "Later" Zoe jumped and scampered away from the gifts. Josef laughed.

"Are you going to tell her?" Josef asked, as everyone sat down, and Zoe climbed onto his lap.

Miranda's head popped up. "What?" Josef looked at her, with a you-heard-me look. "No."

"Never or just not now?"

"Eventually we'll have to tell her, now won't we" Miranda said, coming around to sit on the arm of Mick's chair. "But not now, she's too young. She won't understand."

Zoe looked confused. "What won't I understand?"

"Some other time, dear" Mick said, quietly but firmly. Zoe nodded, slowly. There was a knock.

"Pizza!" Zoe yelled. Miranda went and got the door. Then, came back with a pizza box. She set in on the pizza on the table.

The humans ate. Mick and Josef retreated into the office, saying they had forgotten to do something. Miranda picked at the Pizza, not needing it the same way the other did. "I'll be back" she said, leaving the three humans at the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Miranda knocked on Mick's office door. Mick opened it, and waved her past him. "Gave up, did you?" Josef asked.

"I remember pizza tasting better" Miranda said, sitting down in Mick's chair. He offered her a drink but she wrinkled her nose at it.

"Don't wrinkle your nose at this stuff" Josef said, "I gave it as a gift. It's older than you are." Miranda wrinkled her nose at him. He smiled. "You really need to control your wife better, Mick"

Mick smiled, coming around the desk and lifting her up, and sitting down his place. "I don't seem to have the same problem as you do." He gestured that she could sit on him. She looked at him with a looking of mock anger, before she sat down on his knee. "See"

"Yeah, well," Josef said, "You always were the one she wanted. Even when it was my knee she sat on." Miranda expression darkened. "I don't mean anything by it, Miranda" he said, regressing.

Miranda got up and left the room. She said nothing and didn't look mad but she snapped the door behind her. "She always said that's why she hated you" Mick said.

"What?" Josef asked, turning to look at Mick in his chair.

"She said she hates you because you have that time together to hold over her head" Mick said, no quite sure why he wasn't jealousy. By all rights, he should be mad at Josef for the relationship he had with Miranda. But he wasn't…because he had something Josef didn't: Miranda.

* * *

**N/A I'm sorry! I know it's so tiny. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Last ONE! **

Miranda looked up at the guys came out of the office. She was sitting on the couch beside Aubrey and Zoe, who was eyeing the gifts that had been moved to the coffee table. Beth and Josh were sharing a chair. "We were beginning to worry" Aubrey said, moving over to the far side of Zoe so Mick could sit beside Miranda. He did, she didn't even blink. Josef sat down in the far chair.

"Now, you may open your gifts" Miranda said, handing the girl her first gift. "This is from Beth and Josh."

Zoe ripped open her gift. It was a pink and purple journal with a little lock and key. Zoe smiled. "I had a journal when I was your age, its fun to look back on" Beth said.

"I still have one" Aubrey said.

"We know" all the vampires (and Beth) said at once. Aubrey gave them all dirty looks as she pulled her gift from the pile and handed it to Zoe.

Zoe tore open the book to find a Fly pen and notebook with three different activity add-ins. When Miranda gave her sister a look, Aubrey just smiled. "I am the aunt, I can spoil."

Miranda sighed and pulled the last two gifts from the table, handing them both to Zoe at the same time. Zoe opened the small one first; it was a necklace with a silver heart shaped pendent. One the back was engraved: _Know you are ALWAYS loved, Mick and Miranda._ She looked up at them. "It's white gold" Mick said. "So it'll last forever." Zoe hugged them. Then pulled up her last gift. It turned out to be an art kit. Zoe laughed as she ripped the packaging off.

"I notice you draw really well. I thought you'd like it" Miranda said. Zoe hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" Zoe said.

Mick glanced at his watch. "Zoe, thank everyone. It's time for bed. You do have school tomorrow." Zoe thanked everyone, hugging them all and then collected her gifts, with help from Mick, and headed upstairs. Mick followed to tuck her in.

Miranda sighed, pulling her feet up. "Thank you for coming" she said, looking at everyone.

"Hey, it's not everyday a friend's daughter turn seven" Josef said.

Aubrey sent him a sideways look. "It's not often a friend of yours has children."

Miranda sensed his temper rising. "Enough" she said. "Behave children." Josef gave her a look that said he was biting back a retort. She smiled.

"I had fun" Beth said, "It was nice to meet you, Aubrey" Josh nodded.

"We should go" Josh said. "I have work in the morning." Beth nodded and they got up, heading towards the door. Miranda followed, hugging Beth and, much to his surprise, Josh. As she pulled away, Mick appeared.

"Leaning so soon?" he asked.

"Josh has to work" Beth said. "And I am so tired…I can barely see strait." She smiled. Josh opened the door. They waved one last time and left.

"Have a nice night" Miranda called, as she shut the door behind them. She stared away, when he pulled her back and leaned her against the door.

"Hey" he whispered. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Miranda looked up at him. "No"

Mick kissed her. "Good"

**-FIN- 'Jack', the next story of the St. John family, is already up. Enjoy! **


End file.
